My One True Love
by BensidySVU
Summary: A fluffy one shot about Brian creating the perfect Valentine's Day for Olivia.


Disclaimer: Only for fun, no money is being made

My One True Love

Brian was going to make sure that this Valentine's Day was perfect for Olivia. This was their first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple, and on this Valentine's Day, Olivia was carrying their first child. Olivia was seven months pregnant and not in any mood to go out and about for this very special Valentine's Day. Which was not in Brian's favor since going out was Brian's idea of big romance. After a phone call with his sister Kallie, who gave him advice on how to make this a special Valentine's Day for Olivia, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

This year Valentine's Day took place on a Friday, which was perfect for Brian and his plan.

When Olivia first woke up, she had complained about nausea, and sore, swollen feet. She was pondering the thought of just calling in sick and staying at home and off of her feet. Brian was quick to intervene. Completely aware that he must of sounded like an insufferable ass, he convinced Liv to tough it out at work. Confused, and slightly hurt, Olivia jumped into the shower. Brian quickly went to work on phase one of his plan. Breakfast.

That night, after Olivia went to bed, Brian had pre made pancake moved quickly to made sure Liv didn't get out of the shower while he was still in action. Brian grabbed a heart shaped pancake template out of a drawer that he borrowed from his sister in law. He poured the batter into the templates and made ten pancakes. He drizzled syrup, strawberry sauce and whipped cream on the breakfast treats. He finished setting the table just as Olivia walked out of the bedroom fully clothed.

A smile instantly graced her face. "Wow Brian, it looks great"

He pulled out a seat from the breakfast bar and motioned for her to sit. Olivia walked over and Brian rested his hand on her back and helped her lower her pregnant form onto the chair.

"Thank you"

Brian sat on the opposite side of her, and sipped on his coffee, lost in thought.

"You're quite" Olivia said taking in another mouthful of pancake

Brian quickly snapped out of his thought "Oh yeah, uh, big case at work, big case"

Truth be told Brian was just planning out the rest of the day, and making sure it was nearly perfect for the love of his life.

Brian wanted Olivia to stay home and stay comfortable for the day, but he knew if she did, it would throw off his plans for the rest of the day. Besides, he knew her team would take good care of her, and even then, she was on desk duty.

He lightly massaged her lower back with the tips of his callused fingers. "You sure you're going to be okay at work today?"

Olivia nodded as she polished off her pancakes "I'll be fine, I'm feeling much better". She noticed Brian hadn't showered or dressed for the day. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're usually ready before me"

Brian pretended to be surprised by the her comment, and nearly jumped up from his seat "I'm running late! You'll be gone before I'm ready" he kissed her on her sticky lips, "I'll see you tonight babe, I love you"

Olivia gave him a suspicious eye "Love you too". She knew he was up to something, Brian was never too good about being discreet. Olivia walked out of the apartment and hailed a cab to the precinct. When she arrived she was surprised to see a dozen large red roses on her desk, and a large heart shaped box of assorted chocolates.

Nick looked up at Olivia and smirked "Those came in for you early this morning"

A smile instantly popped up on Olivia's face when she read the note "Happy Valentine's Day Olivia, I love you!" From Brian.

She sat down at her desk, popped a few chocolates in her mouth and began her paperwork.

Nick took note on how happy she was with Brian, their engagement, their new home and a bun in the oven, he had never seen her happier. Maybe Cassidy wasn't such an ass…

While Olivia was at work Brian was at home hard at work. He managed to laugh at himself as he wore big yellow cleaning gloves and Olivia's cleaning apron. He was scrubbing the house from top to bottom. Olivia had complained about her easily getting tired and her back hurting as she cleaned, he didn't want her in anymore pain or discomfort than she already was. As the afternoon went on he began to prepare the perfect dinner.

"_Oh yeah, this is going to be great_" Brian thought to himself.

Olivia was exhausted after today's shift, she had broken her desk duty, to go visit the scene of a high profile case, she did her best to hide her pregnancy on the street by wearing a big coat, but her bump still showed through.

While Olivia walked down the hall to the apartment door, she smelled the aroma of some delicious meal.

Olivia smiled to herself thinking "That couldn't possibly be Brian"

Brian heard keys in the door and quickly rushed to perfect the few details that were left, then took his position behind the counter of the breakfast bar.

Olivia walked in the apartment and was amazed and mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Brian had strung heart shaped red and pink lights (courtesy of his niece) around the entire house, leaving everything to bask in its soft glow. Brian had spread rose petals all around the house, and while he sprayed a fruity air freshener, she could still smell undertone of lemon cleaner and bleach, she looked around.

"_He cleaned the whole house_"

"Hey babe" was all Brian said as he slowly sauntered towards her.

"Brian…" she started "it looks amazing"

But amazing was an understatement, their small apartment was transformed into an ideal lover's nest. Complete with food, chocolates, and roses for days.

Brian reached onto a small table and handed the bundle to her "Here, these are your favorite cozy clothes, go change so we can eat" he knelt down, lifted her shirt and kissed her belly "I know my girls are hungry"

Olivia was overwhelmed by it all, she had no idea how to respond. So she went to their bedrooms and quickly changed, then walked back out, eager to see what Brian had in store for her.

Once again he pulled out her chair and helped her sit. He then served her the meal he had prepared for them. Stuffed baked chicken with marinara and mozzarella cheese, grilled asparagus, and twice baked potatoes with bacon bits. He typically would have served this meal with wine, but due to her condition he chose to get sparkling apple cider instead.

"Brian did you make all of this?" Olivia asked with genuine curiosity.

"Of course" he gave her a small smile "anything for you". But Brian had his sister on the phone with him who step by step helped him prepare the food.

"I don't even have the words, to thank you for this Bri"

Brian leaned in and kissed her "Happy Valentine's Day babe"

After finishing their meal they settle down in their bedroom. Brian had a bottle of massage oil and her shirt was lifted just below her bust. Brian was giving her a belly massage while classic love songs played softly in the background. Brian rubbed her belly until she drifted off into a deep sleep.

This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow me on twitter BensidySVU


End file.
